When I can't see your Face
by Lily Summers
Summary: Through fate, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy have been brought together. Years after graduation, still happily together Ginny discovers that Draco must leave her forever. Ginny remembers how they first met, and fell in love. A heart warming story.
1. Damn Him

When I can't see your face  
  
A/N: A warning, you might have no idea what's happening in the beginning but as you read on you'll start to understand. Oh and yes, VERY IMPORTANT; Ginny is 19 here and Draco is 20. Jolly good! Well, that's all I got to say for now. Enjoy the story! And please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize here is mine. It belongs to J. K Rowling. Got that?  
  
Chapter One; 'Damn him for being there, when I needed him the most'  
  
'Fine! Go you fucker! Do you think I care if you leave?! I don't you bastard. GO!' Ginny screamed, her chest huffing up and down as she caught her breath. Her face was tear streamed and her eyes red from crying.  
  
Draco stared at the red head and grabbed his coat from the floor, dusting off the pieces of glass that had landed on his jacket when Ginny had thrown the lamp at the wall in anger. His heart broken in a million peaces, yet not a single tear dared stream down his cheeks.  
  
'Virginia, I promise, you'll go to sleep tonight and tomorrow when you wake up I'll seem so far away, it will be like none of this happened'  
  
This made Ginny even angrier. How dare he think she would ever forget about him? Even after all he had done to her that place in her heart would never be filled by any other. It made Ginny so angry in fact that as Draco leaned into her for the last kiss he would ever give her she slapped him and turned away.  
  
He held his sore cheek.  
  
'Ginny please-'  
  
'JUST GO!!!! GO!!! GO!!!' She screamed, bulging and crying as she collapsed on the couch just wanting this moment to end. She needed for the pain to go away.  
  
Draco knew it was no use. He kissed the top of her head and whipped a tear off her cheek. He then grabbed his bag; flung it over his shoulder, and with one more backward glance at a crying Ginny, walked through the threshold of the door into the dark, wet streets. A single tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
Ginny looked up at the door that Draco had just gone through. She stared around their empty room. Next to her laid half a photo of what use to be Draco and herself in a happy embrace, now just Draco, looking for his missing Ginny. It seemed that someone had torn the picture in two, probably herself as she threw an angry fit. She held it in her hands; she could feel the pain of it all build up inside her. Just like her life, the Draco in this picture leaned glumly against the frame of the picture, looking up at Ginny as if questioning her where she had gone. She threw the picture across the room violently. The site of Draco hurt her heart. The last of her tears fell from her cheeks. No, she wasn't going to cry anymore. She was going to do exactly what he had wanted her to do. She was going to go to sleep, and when she awoke, he would seem very far away and start a new life as if this had never happened. But deep inside she knew she wouldn't let him go.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny groaned and turned as the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes and for a few magical, wonderful moments, she couldn't remember all that had happened. She was convinced that Draco held her in his muscular, strong arms. She was sure she could feel his soft warm breath on her neck. But reality soon washed over her like sheets of ice and she felt cold and bare. She turned and found no Draco, simply a destroyed room, broken things all over the floor, shattered memories littering her mind.  
  
She got up and looking around grabbed some clothes, books, tooth brush, other necessities and stuffed them all into her bag, all the while refusing to let any emotion enter her body. She wasn't strong enough to handle that. She grabbed the muggle phone and called her mother Molly who didn't need an explanation to her daughters sobbing and told her that she was welcome to come back to the Burrow for as long as she wanted to stay.  
  
Ginny stuffed the last of her things in her bag and sighed. She walked over to the door and took a last glance at her apartment. Something wouldn't let her walk out the door; it had caught her eye holding her, keeping her from leaving this life once and for all. The picture of the lonely Draco lay on the ground in a corner opposite the couch. Ginny walked back into the room and picked up the photo, tucking it securely into her jacket pocket.  
  
'Im sorry Draco hunny, Im just not ready to forget you yet,' she whispered.  
  
And so Ginny left, leaving all the shattered lamps and memories behind. But his touch still remained with her, the one thing she could not leave; that tingling sensation that had once been such a comfort.  
  
It was half an hour later, driving in the pouring rain that Ginny reached the train station. If you had been able to look into her eyes that day, you would have seen nothing. No emotion, no drive, nothing. In fact, Ginny was stunned when she found herself sitting in an empty compartment on the train, heading towards the Burrow.  
  
She sighed and leaned her cheek against the cold window wrapping her beige cloak tighter around her body. 'It had seemed so real, so true.' She thought. She watched as the last of the cities buildings rushed out of view and beautiful country side appeared all slightly deformed by the heavy rain pounding on the surface of the glass.  
  
'It had been a day just like this,' Ginny said to no one in particular, 'on the Hogwarts express that June on the way home, damn him for being there, damn him.' Ginny sighed once more and now leaned her head on the back of her seat. She remembered, and she knew she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried, the memories would never escape her. How it had all started on the ride back home from Hogwarts at the end of her sixth year.  
  
* * *  
  
b'I'm sorry Ginny,' Harry sheepishly looked down at the ground away from Ginny's tear bearing eyes. 'You knew it wasn't working between us too, I know you do.'  
  
Ginny sighed and whipped a tear from her eye. She had known it from the beginning of sixth year, since Harry had asked her for that first date that it would never work, the way he pushed her away from everything in his life. He simply had no time for her, and she couldn't stand him and his scar. Yet, she couldn't help but shed the tears coming from her eyes.  
  
'Right, Harry. I understand. See you then.have a nice life' she managed to say coldly.  
  
Harry looked up at her beautiful face. Even with tear strained eyes she looked so beautiful, she held so much innocence. Her red curls falling gently upon her tear stained cheeks. Her brown warm eyes filled with a pain such a young and innocent one shouldn't ever feel. Even as Ginny began walking to the door Harry couldn't move. He just sat there stupidly looking up at her, unable to say another word.  
  
Ginny slid the glass door and stepped into the wet hallway. It was a horribly rainy day and the shoes of students had caused the carpets to become slippery and mushy. Ginny felt horribly depressed and crushed. She just needed to cry. Get it all out. But not where he could see her. She needed to go somewhere private, like the ladies room.  
  
She reached the washroom almost drowned in tears her heart threatening to break in two. She closed the door behind her and collapsed onto the floor, bursting into tears, letting them flow freely out of her eyes.  
  
'Weasley?' A harsh voice came from somewhere in front of her. She swallowed the rest of her tears. Sniffing as she looked up to see who had said that. Her vision was horribly fuzzy; all she made out was a male.  
  
'Who, who are you?' she asked, sniffing.  
  
'Blind as well as poor Weasel?' Well now it was obvious.  
  
'Malfoy, what are you doing in the girls washroom?' she demanded, clearing her face of tears now. Embarrassed to have let Malfoy see her cry.  
  
'My dear, this is the boys' washroom. You're just lucky I was just finished, or maybe you wanted to see a little something?' he smirked.  
  
She tried to think of a comeback but she couldn't resist the tears building up behind her eyes. She began to cry franticly, cupping her hands to her face.  
  
'Weasley! Stop that!' Malfoy walked over to Ginny's side. He didn't like to see girls cry.  
  
'What's wrong?' he demanded. 'Let me guess, Potter?' he said in a mocking voice. This was a subject he often chose to tease the youngest Weasley about. At the mention of his name Ginny began to cry harder. She was kneeling now, her head against the wall.  
  
'Don't tell me you're all P.M.S-y' he joked. She stared at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. Malfoy was sure she would give him a sneer, a punch, a sly remark at least. He was surprised when she closed her eyes and rested her head oh his shoulder. He was about to push her away but he realized he didn't really mind. It was awkward, but not horrible. When he didn't pull away, Ginny sank her head deeper into his shoulder, which she found very comforting, and sulked her little heart out. As Ginny clung onto Draco's shoulder he noticed that she smelt slightly of roses and cinnamon, a strange yet, very sweet smelling combination.  
  
Neither of them knew how long they were there. Departing was more awkward than anything. She had stopped sulking; feeling quite childish and he just stared at her as she got up and opened the door.  
  
'If you ever tell anyone Weasel-' Draco half managed to say in shock.  
  
'Thanks,' she whispered as she shut the door, so softly that Draco wasn't really sure he had hear that.  
  
She didn't see Draco for the rest of the trip, and she certainly would never see him again, after all he was graduating. So Ginny tried not to over think this. It had been something strange that had happened. She had seen the devils human side if it was possible, something even rarer than finding a Crumple-Horned Snorkak.  
  
The fact of the matter was, he had been there for her, when none of the wonder trio could have been. He was there. Ginny sat back down in an empty compartment and took to looking out the window, thick droplets hitting the glass pains.  
  
'Miss.MISS!'  
  
huh?/b  
  
* * *  
  
'MISS!' Ginny awoke with a start and found a rather bold fat man standing over her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and her vision slightly cleared.  
  
'Yes?' she asked through a loud yawn.  
  
'Miss, this is the last stop, you gotta get off,' the fat man seemed annoyed and tired.  
  
'Oh, I must have fallen asleep!' Ginny muttered as she reached for her bag and the fat man disappeared through the door.  
  
As she stepped onto the platform she immediately spotted.(now you think I'm going to say Draco don't you?) She spotted her mother whom raced towards her, letting Ginny's head collapse on her shoulder and cry.  
  
'It's alright Ginny,' Molly whispered as she held her daughter and led her to a brand new Ford Angelina. 'It's all over, your home now.'  
  
Ginny whipped a tear from her eye as she sat beside her mother. Her hair was wet and plastered to her head as a result of the rain, droplets slipping down her cheeks. She put her hand in her jacket pocket and extracted the photo of Draco, running a finger across his cheek.  
  
'It's all over,' she whispered as she placed the photo back in her pocket, 'all over.'  
  
bEnd of chapter one./b  
  
A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter. Before I go on I have to know.any good? Should I bother continuing or leave it as is? It's a different way of approaching G/D. Tell me what you think.please review! Thanks! Oh ya.and does anyone happen to know what the British call the washroom? I wasn't sure what to write. :) 


	2. Crying These Tears

A/N: I am SO sorry this has taken so long to write. I have been very busy but I have finely written the second chapter. Yes, I have decided to keep on writing the story after all the wonderful reviews I got. Thank you guys so much! (independent than-you below) The story might be a little confusing at first but bear with me as everything will eventually be explained. P.S. For thoughs who have already read this chapter, I have made a minor change at the end which is explained in the A/N after this chapter. But if you haven't read it then read this chapter first then if you wish the A/N.  
  
Thank you so much to my wonderful beta reader Fresh-AngelBabe AKA Tushie, Sushi, Tish, and Tasha. Thank-you so much! My work would have been a horror of spelling and grammar mistakes without you! :D  
  
Also, thank you to Liss, for taking a once over my work and giving me some good advice, and the chapter title! :D  
  
Now here come the independent thank you's to all my reviewers, so if you want to just get onto the story skip down and cheers! If not, here they are.  
  
Lady-Thetis; thanks so much for reviewing. Yes, it is a different approach, thank you for the encouraging words, also for telling me it was the loo and first one to comment! :)  
  
Anna Malfoy: Thank-you! I guess you'll just have to read on and find out huh? Lol. :D  
  
Julia: Thanks for reviewing.I will. :)  
  
Gen: Thanks for the review! I have a pretty good idea of where this is going. Hope you like it!  
  
Jeru: Thanks! Sorry for taking so long to update.but here it is!  
  
SamiJo: I promise you'll find out really soon.keep you in suspense, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
ms_andy_Roddick_is_fine_mandy_moore_go_to_hell_die_bitch: lol.love the name, thank you for reviewing and I agree, Andy *drool*. Of course nothing compared to our Draco here! ;)  
  
* me * hehe: whomever you might be :) thank you.I promise there will be more memories in the next chapter, and I put a long one in this one too.  
  
Moonbeam4: Thank you! And yes, I know, I am trying to pase it down a bit but it was just suppose to be an awkward moment for Ginny and Draco. That's why I made it go pretty fast. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
lilfallengirl: Thank you! :D And thanks for putting me on your favorites! I hope I won't disappoint.  
  
LunarEclipse8: I know! I'm sorry.*bows head in shame* but here it is! The second chapter. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Celeste Moonstone: Thank you! Yes, I don't like Harry either. I read a fan fic where he was an ass and it changed my point of view of him forever. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy the second chap! :D  
  
Thank you all guys for being the first people to review. Now, onto the story.Cheers!   
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Not mine, it's J.K Rowlings'.I'm glad we cleared that up.  
  
Chapter 2- Crying these tears  
  
Ginny sat on a comfortable scarlet single couch in her room by the window watching as thick droplets of water hit the window panes. The rain fell heavily and the wind blew strong making the leaves of the trees swayed dangerously on their branch, a low murmuring sound of wind whispered in her room. Ginny sighed and laid her head on her hands, her hair streaming messily over her face. She pushed the strands of hair aside behind her ears and began to sweep the sky with a worried look. The steel gray clouds reminded her so much of Draco's cold gray eyes, that at one time had not seemed so cold.  
  
It had been a week since she had arrived at the Burrow. She had gone straight to her room and had only come out to use the loo. She had even stopped eating, and when she did come out of her room she had sat by the window, staring at the sky which recently always seemed to be filled with gray storm clouds, threatening to burst at any moment. Molly and Arthur Weasley had decided it best to leave her be as she did not seem to want to talk, but they were starting to get worried. She no longer sulked like she did the first day she had arrived but seemed to be simply frozen in this pane of time, in some sort of painful train of thought.  
  
'Ginny.' Molly's voice trailed off in concern for her daughter.  
  
Ginny swiveled her head, 'hmm?'  
  
'Ginny dear, dinner is on the table.why don't you come down and have a bite? Please Ginny, were worried about you,' Molly added. Ginny was about to say no when her stomach started to growl. She was very hungry and maybe a little bite wouldn't hurt. She stood, feeling the big pit in her stomach growl. She followed her mother downstairs and sat at the table filled with all sorts of goodies; Molly had always been an excellent cook. She sat there with her mother, her father was still at work. Molly scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate, next to some chicken and gravy. She stared at her food wearily and felt her stomach turn.  
  
'Umm.I'm going to go outside for a while,' Ginny turned to go despite her mothers disapproving 'hmph.'  
  
'It's raining.' her mother protested. Ginny stepped outside without a word and sat on the front steps, letting the water soak her from head to toe. She sighed looking out into the horizon. She could just picture Draco driving up in his old black Mustang and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her; whispering apologies in her ear for ever leaving her. She sighed once again losing herself in the thought when a loud 'POP' brought her back to reality. She looked around, feeling a mix of sadness and anger being so rudely ripped away from her thoughts like that.  
  
Suddenly there was another loud 'POP!' Still sitting on the front steps, her dark green tank top and muggle track pants wet and clinging to her form, her red hair straight and soaking she turned to see where the 'POP' had come from.  
  
Another 'POP!' came from inside. She wandered what was going on. The answer came to her right away.  
  
'Ginny!' A 20 year old Hermione said as she spotted her near the doorway. Beside her stood an equally old looking Ron, and tucked away in the back she was sure she saw a very different looking Harry. Her heart missed a beat but she quickly recovered herself. She hadn't seen them in ages.it must have been years, or at least it had seemed like years. Hermione still had the same frizzy hair, but it was tucked into a neat bun sticking out of the back of her head. Her features looked much like before but slightly more aged. Ron looked pretty much the same as always except for the more mature look he held. And Harry.Harry looked so handsome yet disturbed in a way, like someone who hadn't rested well in a long time. His slick black hair still held a messy manner as it lay across his head, covering the lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. His green eyes held the pain and knowledge of all he had been through. They were tired yet beautiful eyes. He was still skinny but definitely better built than last time she had seen him. Although he held himself with a sad manner, like a man who had lived a very long time and had had enough of life.  
  
'Hermione, Ron.Harry!' Why are you guys here?!' Ginny stood up and walked into her house out of the rain where the three stood.  
  
'Well Gin,' Ron said, looking at his sister, she looked so different, 'We heard you came back home and thought we'd drop by,' he smiled, 'haven't seen you in ages.  
  
Ginny smiled wearily. 'It's nice to see you,' she said, almost not meaning it. There was sudden silence. The type of silence held when everyone knows something that they do not want to talk about. A shifty sort of air, awkward and in a way, sad. She could see it in all their eyes. They were just being polite by not bringing anything up. Hermione gave her that all annoying, 'we need to talk,' look that she had seen all too often and remember all too well. The odd silence only ended when Harry spoke.  
  
'Hallo Ginny,' his voice was deep and tired. He stepped forwards and Ginny felt herself take in a sharp jab of air. 'Harry,' she choked as he moved closer. Their eyes locked in an unspoken conversation. He moved in and took her in his arms, in what Ginny felt was a more than friendly hug. She slightly pulled away as she felt the pain in her chest swell. He backed off immediately; he knew he had overstepped his bounds. Ron gave a small awkward cough and Hermione just smiled weakly as she spotted Mrs. Weasley coming out of the kitchen.  
  
'Oh! Ron, Hermione, Harry! You're all here! I was expecting you all to apparate here next week but I'm so happy!! Come, come.you all must be starving,' and with that she dragged the four of them into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ginny with a uncomfortable sort of air, Ginny escaping just in time and slipping into her room without anyone noticing.  
  
She wasn't sure how she felt about Hermione, Ron and especially Harry being back. They hadn't been much help in the past, always caught up in their 'save the world thing,' and had really made things a lot more complicated and annoying for her. And Harry.Ginny sighed. Why did he have to come back? And what nerve did he have to look her in the eyes, let alone hug her after so long? Ginny once in her room dragged herself over to her mirror. She examined herself from head to toe. She looked so different; she was a stranger to herself. She remembered herself as the little girl back in the second year of Hogwarts when she had been so 'innocent'. Her looks had especially changed over the years. Now at 19 she had grown a lot taller, although she was still pretty short compared to others. Her body was curvy, slim and petit. Her hair had gone from an orangey red to a browner, darker amber red that cascaded down to her mid back. Her lips were full and red.the only thing that hadn't really changed were her eyes. They were still warm brown loving eyes, but they now held the darker side of life in them, she held such a mysterious beauty.  
  
Sighing and taking the photo of Draco from her nightstand she slipped back into her bed under the soft covers, her body shivering with cold as she was still wet. She looked at the photo, her eyes threatening to close under the heavy weight of sleepiness. The Draco in the picture it seems had given up his lost hopes of finding his Ginny and had taken to sitting grumpily on the edge of his frame, his hand slicking through his smooth hair. It was the last thing Ginny saw before drifting of into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~Flash back/Dream~  
  
A seventh year Ginny ringed her hands nervously as she sat in the empty compartment of the Hogwarts express. She fiddled with the bottom of her baby blue thick strap tank-top and the chain around her muggle jeans. Her hair in a wavy mess blew in the wind that was coming through the opened window and she slid on a thin white jacket. She had long forgotten what had happened at the end of her sixth year in the boys' loo.  
  
'Brr.Ginny, it's freezing in here,' Collin said as he entered the compartment holding 5 chocolate frogs and 2 cauldron cakes sitting across from her. Colin, now also in seventh year had changed incredibly over the years. He was no longer the skinny, pale annoying boy he had once been, but he was now tall, pretty well built, his hair a mess of dirty blonde and his voice had grown deeper and husky; very attractive. He was no longer a Harry Potter worshipper as he too had dug himself out of that pit once Ginny had realized that Harry was just another person. In fact, Ginny knew that she would have fallen for him back in fourth year had they not become such good friends. It was just too good to spoil it with a relationship.  
  
Ginny nodded her head as she shut the window and took the offered chocolate frog. She opened the package with care and caught the frog as it leapt out of the package. Collin laughed and asked, 'so who'd you get?' Ginny took a look at her card and sighed deeply, 'Harry Bloody Potter; In his first year of Hogwarts he valiantly fought the Dark Lord.yada yada.defeated the Basilisk.yada yada.SAVED THE INNOCENT GINNY WEASLEY! UGH!' Ginny put down the card of Harry's grinning face and sighed. The people in the chocolate frog business had been sure to give Harry his own collectors' card after that summer. It was believed that during the summer Harry had defeated and captured many Death Eaters and even fought against the Dark Lord, without success might I add, but it had definitely put a stumper on his plans for evil world domination. No one knew the whole story, or where Voldemort was now, in fact, not even the ministry seemed to know. All that was known was that Harry was now training to be an Auror, along with the rest of the Dream Team, Hermione and her dear brother Ron.  
  
Colin grinned weakly; he too cringed at the memory of the wasted years worshipping the man with the scar. They glared wearily at each other, an awkward silence washing over them.  
  
'Ahem, right then.' Collin broke the silence, 'can you believe it's our last year at Hogwarts?' Ginny looked up, grateful for another topic.  
  
'I can't.I mean, everything feels so weird,' and it did. There was no more dream team, Ginny finally realized. She was all alone to live out her life, and she didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing. She was the last of the Weasley's left in Hogwarts.  
  
By the time that the both of them had finished eating all their food, and changed into their robes they had arrived at Hogwarts. The familiar view making Ginny burst with happiness. This was truly her home away from home, she loved everything about this place.well, almost everything. Colin helped Ginny with her trunk as they got off the train and piled into a carriage pulled by horrible looking creatures that Ginny wished she couldn't see. They soon arrived at the big oak doors. The weather was dismal as it flung Ginny's now slightly darker red amber hair in all directions. It had started to drizzle and there was no sun, just heavy, grey rain clouds. Ginny tightened her cloak around her body, concealing a shiver and stepped into the wonderfully warm great hall.  
  
As always the Great Hall looked marvelous and stunning; it's enchanted ceiling reflecting the gray clouds outside, yet Ginny felt a certain sadness in seeing this, knowing that in one year this would all be over and she would have to leave. It felt like only yesterday did she sit on a hard, wooden stool and have a large hat placed on her head. Collin led Ginny to the Gryffindor table where the both sat near the middle, surrounded by other seventh year Gryffindors' they knew.  
  
'Ginny! Colin!' A rather tall, pale, skinny but very pretty, mysterious looking girl with black hair and very crystal clear blue eyes called out to her. Ginny turned around to be met by her best friend (apart from Colin) Alexis (Ally) Bond. Alexis was too a Gryffindor and a pure blood, and Ginny's most trusted friend since third year. Alexis was really gorgeous, even if she didn't know it herself, as she held an aura of mystery that guys seemed to find very attractive. Ginny had often felt jealous of her friend getting all the cat calls and being eyed in the hallways by guys. But since fifth year Ginny too had begun to receive the cat calls and she found she didn't really like them, all the attention. Which was really too bad for her because not one guy in all of Hogwarts could keep their eyes off her, as she was now tall and curved in all the right places, her hair no longer the fiery red Weasley hair but a darker sort of amber colour. Especially now that the word had gone out that the infamous Harry Potter was no longer her boyfriend, every guy would try their luck.  
  
'Hey Ally!' Ginny motioned her to sit down beside her.  
  
'Hey Alexis,' Colin greeted her. 'Oh ya, I need to ask you a question.' Colin began to talk to Alexis and Ginny took this chance to scan the other tables. Like always the tables were set in the four house tables. All the students were chatting eagerly waiting for the sorting and the feast to begin. She noticed some familiar faces but noticed many that were gone. Ginny quickly got board of this and turned her attention to the teachers table at the front. In the middle was the headmaster, Dumbledore, as always looking chipper that a new year had come. To his left and right there were the teachers, most of them she knew. Professor Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick.they were all there. A figure at the end of the table caught her eyes. Someone she didn't recognize sat slackly on his chair scanning the tables beyond him with what seemed boredom.  
  
'Ah, another year,' Dumbledore's voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked up, 'has come. I have a few notices but before that, the sorting,' he motioned towards Professor McGonagall who nodded and led a scared looking bunch of first years to the front of the hall. One by one they were called up to the wooden stool and sorted into their houses. Ginny clapped along as Jeremy Borton, Skye Bailey, Raven Sigman and others were sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
'Ah, now that everyone has been sorted, welcome,' Dumbledore's voice rang out again. 'And welcome back to those of you who have come back for another year. Before we begin our feast let me remind you all that the forest is out of bounds and that Mr. Filch has posted a list of rules to be followed outside his office. May I also remind you all that third year students and up are allowed to go on Hogsmade trips with and as long as they have permission.' Ginny now laid her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She had heard this all before and she was terribly hungry and sleepy.  
  
'Now,' Dumbledore continued, letting his half moon spectacles drop to the curve in his nose as he scanned the tables beyond him 'It is my pleasure to welcome back a previous student who has some business to attend here at Hogwarts and in the mean time has agreed to lend a helping hand to our teachers, as well as sit in on some lessons, please welcome back, as I'm sure most of you are familiar with.' Ginny's head shot up in disbelief and looked at the strange man at the end of the teachers table she hadn't recognized. How could she not have known?! The blinding blonde silver hair? Of course it was,  
  
'Mr. Draco Malfoy!' Dumbledore spoke and applauded as the room slowly followed suit after a moment of shock.  
  
Even those who had never really known Draco directly knew of the Malfoy name and his father the death eater. Draco stood lazily, and sat back down without a second glance at the tables. Whispers among the student of, 'But isn't he a death eater?' 'What's he doing back in Hogwarts?' and, 'Do you think he traded this for going to Azkaban?' rang out about the room. Even Alexis eyed Ginny worriedly.  
  
'You don't think they'd let a death eater in the school, do you?'  
  
But that was the least of Ginny's troubles at the moment as she remembered what had happened that very strange afternoon on the Hogwarts express, in the boys loo. A flash of lightening struck outside and was mimicked in the enchanted sky that was the Great Hall's ceiling and Ginny cringed.  
  
'Now, let the feast begin!'  
  
~End of chapter 2.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ A/N: Confused yet? Don't worry, in the next chapter I'm going to write a lot more memories so you guys can get caught up in what's happening in the 'present'. And so that we can get to all the g/d fluffiness. :D It's all coming, in the next chapter or two I hope. Please Review.I don't like to beg, don't make me beg! Ok...just for you guys.PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me write faster. (sorry.Im a little hyper right now) :D Hehe.oh ya, the next chapter is hopefully coming quickly. Maybe a week or two at the most? I guess it depends on the reviews.*sigh* 


	3. Important AN and false 3rd chap

A/N: Sorry guys but I have to put this up. I recently put up the second chapter of this fic and there has been some confusion. DRACO IS NOT A TEACHER! Alright? Because honestly, that just wouldn't be right. He is simply there to HELP the teachers, but he himself is still considered a student. Hmmm.I might end up changing that then but for now this is how it stays. Alright? So I repeat, Draco is NOT a teacher, he is only there to help and you all will soon find out exactly WHY he has come back to Hogwarts after he graduated, alright? ;) Thanks, I just had to clear that up.third chapter should be coming soon but I have major tests right now it might take me about another 2 weeks. Alrighty then, that's all!  
  
Thanks!  
  
P.S. I have slightly changed the second chapter where Dumbledore speaks at the end to make this point clear.  
  
Chapter 3- Toads  
  
Important A/N: Ok, this really isn't a real chapter. I haven't had time to update and I just read the main page saying that you can't have a whole chapter for an author's note, soooooo. out of fear that they might take my story down or something I have made a little temporary false chapter until the real one is put up. You may read if you want but this is not beta read or very good. Neither is it the real chapter 3 so I do not see the point. Although the real chapter should be put up before the break is over. If you'd like me to let you know just leave a comment telling me so and your e- mail and I'll be more than happy too. :D Thanks for all those who have read my story and/or commented. You guys are great! Amazing! Sorry for the inconvenience guys.  
  
~Lily  
  
'A toad,' Alexis stated simply.  
  
Ginny suddenly snapped her head to look at her best friend. She frowned in confusion.  
  
'A what?' she asked again to make sure she wasn't hearing things.  
  
'A toad Ginny, a toad!' Ginny looked down where Alexis held a big, fat green toad struggling between her grasp.  
  
'A-toad,' she repeated slowly, still slightly confused, with absolutely no idea of what was going on. Alexis breathed hard in frustration at the realization that her best friend had paid absolutely no attention to her in the past half hour. She was about to say something when she noticed Ginny was staring at the front of the class, where she had been for the past half hour. A smirk wriggled its way onto her lips at seeing Draco Malfoy in the front of the class, talking attentively to Professor Snape. She could see the way Ginny's eyes narrowed, concentrated on the blonde. She had to admit, that git filled out nicely since last year. His hair was still the trademark blonde and his smirk was still placed annoyingly about his lips.  
  
'Speaking of toads-why is it that you can't turn away from that one?' Ginny coked her head back, facing Alexis, her cheeks red and blushing. Alexis's eyes widened, 'You've been keeping secrets from me Virginia Rose Weasley!' Ginny frowned, she hated when people called her Virginia.  
  
'Is there a problem here girls? Not enough work to do? Maybe an essay on the 100 uses of Lizard tongues would make you get down to work?' Snapes' harsh voice diced through the air and the two girls instantly went rigid.  
  
'Sorry Professor,' the two girls squealed.  
  
'See what I have to deal with Draco?' Snape turned and Ginny just realized Draco was standing in front of her desk. She was almost afraid to look into his eyes. Her body tensed even more and Alexis grinned at her, she was ready to kill her best friend. She looked at him, he looked a lot like when she had last seen him but he had filled out more. He was still pale and had that slicked back blinding blonde hair, and of course the trademark smirk was placed firmly upon his pale lips.  
  
'20 points from Gryffindor,' Draco smirked. In his past year he had loved taking points from Gryffindor and it came out of his mouth almost mechanically.  
  
Ginny suddenly looked up at Draco, forgetting herself.  
  
'You can't do that!' she protested, 'you're not even a teacher, Malfoy,' she almost spat his name. To her surprise Draco turned to face her and stayed where he was. He glared at her, his grey eyes sharp. Her breath sped up as she looked at him and she began to fiddle with her hair. She couldn't handle this any longer. Alexis had gone back to their potion and no one was saying anything.  
  
'Fine,' Snapes voice cut in again, 'then I shall have to insist on taking points of off Gryffindor,' and he smiled, like he usually did when he took points of off Gryffindor. Ginny's eyes widened and was about to protest but stopped herself. She wasn't that stupid to argue with Snape.  
  
As Ginny watched Draco turn away a sudden shock hit her. 'Malfoy!' she called after him. Did he remember? Maybe it had been so insignificant to him that he wouldn't remember. She let her eyes narrow in truthful disgust as she pushed her hair aside with her hand. Shocked she had just called after him.  
  
'Weasley,' he said coldly, his eyebrow cocked in amusement. She sneered at him, suddenly wishing she hadn't called him and to her surprise he chuckled coldly, cruelly. Draco raked the young Weasley up and down with his eyes. She looked different. He couldn't quite place it, but she looked quite stunning.  
  
Ginny coughed awkwardly and Draco ripped his eyes away from her. 'What are you doing?' Ginny asked, her eyes narrowed, this was very awkward.  
  
'Oh please Weasley,' he smirked, 'don't go crying on me again,' his voice was cold and menacing. She froze up, her back went rigid against the chair. 'What? You didn't expect me to forget, did you? I would never forget that kind of blackmailing opportunity, Weasley,' he chuckled coldly and after giving her a long look walked away back to the front of the class to where Professor Snape was now shoving small pink fuzzy objects into a jar.  
  
Ginny stared at the Draco and blinked, blackmailing opportunities? That didn't sound very good.  
  
A/N: If you DID read the story, and not the important A/N at the top, please do so now. Thanks! :D 


End file.
